madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Daggers
The Daggers are a pair of weapons in MadWorld. Description The Daggers are two razor-sharp knives with curved blades and black handles. Despite being called "Daggers" in the game, they are more similar to a pair of machetes; while actual daggers have relatively small blades and two sharp edges, these blades are easily the size of Jack's upper body and they have only one sharp edge. Their curved blades also make them more suited for slicing attacks, while a dagger's main purpose is that of a stabbing weapon. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games The Daggers are quite common in the DeathWatch games held on Jefferson Island, appearing in every major area of it. * The first Daggers can be obtained in the Downtown level of Varrigan City after Jack score 950,000 points. * Another pair is obtained in the Great Wall Street of Asian Town after scored 650,000 points. * In the same level, Jack can find a pair of them in a pot on the top of a booth, directly right from his starting position. * In Mad Castle's dungeon, a Mayhem Dispenser with a pair of Daggers opens on the upper level after Jack scored 2,450,000 points. * In the maintenance facility of Area 66, a pair of Daggers can be found beneath the ship's command bridge upon scoring 2,000,000 points. * The final pair of Daggers is found near the slot machines on the Strip of Casino Land. Jack needs 500,000 points for them to be dispensed. Attacks There are six different ways of attacking with the Daggers. * A button: A quick slash. Can be pressed up to four times for a combo. * B button + shaking the Wiimote: Jack holds the Daggers sideways and spins around like a whirlwind. * Swinging the Wiimote: Jack will perform an uppercut that launches the enemy and himself into the air. * A button (in midair after uppercutting the enemy): Jack will quickly slash the enemy. Can be pressed up to three times to perform an aerial combo. * A button (in midair): Jack will to a 360 degree spin while tilting his axis, crashing his right fist with the dagger onto the ground. * A button (after dodging): Jack will dash forward with his arms crossed and the Daggers pointing forward. He then stretches his arms backwards, hitting enemies in front and next to him. Each attack with the Daggers is worth 2,000 points. If the attack kills the enemy, it is instead worth 10,000 points (plus the base 10,000 points for the kill itself). Most attacks will also sever one of the Grunt Enemies' arms, which is worth an additional 500 points. Finishers The Daggers have a total of four finishers, which makes them the weapon with the most finishers in the game. * Jack will cross his arms with the blades pointing forward, as the enemy falls onto his knees. Jack will then swiftly stretch his arms out, decapitating the enemy in the process. * Jack will kick a standing enemy into his stomach and jams both Daggers into the hunched enemy's back. He then lifts the enemy above his head and pulls the daggers apart, causing the enemy to be split in half. * Jack will stand above a downed enemy and rapidly thrust the Daggers into the enemy's chest, before he jams one of them into his throat, which off the enemy's head and part of his spine. * Jack will jam one Dagger into the downed enemy's back, pinning him down. He will then slowly crush the enemy's head beneath his foot. Trivia * The Daggers are the only weapon in the game to appear in all five major areas of Jefferson Island. Category:Weapons Category:Varrigan City Category:Asian Town Category:Mad Castle Category:Area 66 Category:Casino Land